


A Man of Wealth and Taste

by TC_Stark



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Billy Russo - Freeform, Billy Russo being a sadistic asshole, Dark, F/M, Jigsaw - Freeform, Karen Page - Freeform, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Songfic, Spoilers, non-con, not consensual, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: Sometimes Karen Page will do anything for the right story. It's not always the best decision, as she finds out when booking a one on one with Anvil's own Billy Russo. This story contains some spoilers for The Punisher show and features non-con.





	A Man of Wealth and Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may seem strange and a little out there, but these two did share a scene together and one-shot lemons have been made from less. This contains spoilers and also is a slightly different turn of events, where Frank doesn't find out who Billy really is when Anvil was protecting Senator Ori. Again, this is a non-con and inspired by The Rolling Stones "Sympathy for the Devil". All I did was blast that song as I wrote this. As Curtis said about Billy, "A mover and a shaker. A man of wealth and taste."

“Please allow me to introduce myself.”

 

Charity events. Seemingly less about the act of giving monetary value to causes that would help others, these cesspools of the wealthiest pricks in the city attracted all sorts of filth. Politicians, entrepreneurs, and the piranhas that ate it all up, reporters. What a better way to get a free pass into the city’s hub for gossip than being welcomed to attend such an event. Tomorrow’s headlines will be full of scandal, affairs, and awful attire.

 

With a drink in hand, Karen Page turned to face the man greeting her. While tucking her purse under her armpit, the Bulletin reporter shook Billy Russo’s hand, “Um, we actually met. Briefly. When you were providing security for Senator Ori.”

 

Almost sheepish, the long legged man bowed his head to hide his smile, “Miss Page, the one with the concealed carry permit. Still carrying, I hope?”

 

“Always.” Karen smiled, proudly tilting her chin up a bit.

 

Billy motioned over to the bartender, ordering a drink before turning back to the woman before him, “I can only imagine an event like this is like Christmas to you. As a man interested in the gossip of rich snobs myself, I’ll tell you there are two members of a very prestigious company sharing a rolled up dollar bill in the men’s bathroom right now.”

 

“But, I assume you won’t tell me who?”

 

“No, that would avoid the fun of you actually going in there yourself,” Billy smirked, lifting his vodka on ice to his lips, “Good booze though. Gotta give ‘em that.”

 

With a small laugh, Karen agreed while taking a sip of her own drink. Not wanting to get too intoxicated, as she still wanted a story; the tall blonde still wanted to enjoy herself. The event was held in a beautiful hall, with waiters passing around horderves; which she realized she hadn’t grabbed any yet.

 

Finally turning back to realize Billy was still there, Karen decided to work, “Are you here in hopes to sell Anvil’s services or have you made any charitable donations?”

 

Laughing, Billy leaned his side against the bar, and raised his glass, “A little bit of both, which I don’t think is necessarily a bad thing. My buddy always calls me  _ a mover and a shaker. _ I take pride in that honestly.”

 

“I can respect that.”

 

The two clinked their glasses, as they both observed the event surrounding them. Billy Russo was a refined man. Tall, lean, and devilishly cunning. It didn’t take a genius to know that there was something hidden underneath the head of Anvil. Perhaps, Karen thought; he would be a good person to do a piece on.

 

Turning her head, Karen spoke up, “Anvil has really been in the public eye lately. I hope you don’t think I’m too bold, but maybe if you have time at any point, I’d love to write a piece on you and your company.”

 

“Miss Page, I’m not a kind of man who enjoys being picked apart,” Leaning in, he almost smirked, “And officially, the less the public knows about my company, the better.”

 

“I’ve heard that before.” Karen smirked confidently.

 

Persistent. Maybe that was why Frank liked this woman so much. Billy shifted and took another sip of his drink, before setting the glass down, and motioning for the bartender to refresh their beverages. As that was done, he turned back to the woman, “That being said, I wouldn’t be opposed to some...convincing, on your part.”

 

“Are you suggesting sexual favors as motivation?”

 

Billy stepped back, holding his hand up, “Whoa...whoa. No. Miss Page, you have misconstrued my words. I was simply asking, if maybe you’d like to step away from this room full of thieves, and we can talk. I admire human conversation, where we can be candid. Don’t you agree?”

 

Nodding, Karen responded, “Absolutely. Maybe we could arrange for a meeting at your corporate office?”

 

“I think that’s more acceptable than here. Call my secretary.” Billy smiled, while handing her his card, and politely leaving. It would be interesting hosting a meeting for the woman his old buddy Frank Castle cared for the most. As much of a player as the businessman was, the other man did get the most beautiful girls at his heels.

* * *

 

The sound of Billy’s shoes hitting against the well cleaned floor of Anvil Corporation greeted Karen Page before the CEO did. As usual, his smile did not falter and his pearly whites practically blinded her as he led her to his office. There were other men and women in fancy suits. Very clean. Crisp. Everything about the company reminded the reporter of the man himself, made exactly in his image.

 

“Water, Miss Page?” Billy asked, once he shut the door, and unbeknownst to her, locking it.

 

Setting down her page and coat, Karen thanked the man, who walked over to the amenities that were neatly displayed atop a sleek cabinet against the wall. After handing her iced water in a highball glass, Billy made his way around the well organized desk, and finally eased into his chair. The reporter observed how pleased he looked when sitting, as if he had settled into his royal throne.

 

“Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Russo.” Karen thanked, as she finally pulled her notebook from her purse and clicked a pen.

 

Holding up a hand slightly, he insisted, “Billy.”

 

Smiling, Karen nodded, “Billy. So...Billy, this is...wow, all so impressive. Not um...if you don’t mind me saying, you’ve done very well for yourself. I think it’s really an inspiration for those in the military to see what you have done for yourself.”

 

Pleased with the compliments, the man smirked, “Well, I think all it takes is tenacity. Not everyone has to be born with a silver spoon in their mouth to be successful. Around 85% of people have an unfortunate upbringing, so the true testament is how you pull yourself out. I was fortunate to have the right head for it. I’m a Marine first and foremost - Anvil is just a way to apply what I know and love to a career that well...has made me very well off.”

 

“And if you don’t mind me asking, how is it that you got your start for Anvil? I mean, everyone knows the average salary for a Marine lieutenant isn’t that great. Not nearly what they should be making.” 

 

“You’re very generous, Miss Page,” Billy chortled, while standing up, and making his way over to the front to rest against his desk, “But...that’s all...irrelevant now. We can’t concentrate on the past, we’ll never move forward. Don’t you want to move forward, Miss Page?”

 

Confused, Karen raised an eyebrow, “I’m...not following.”

 

“You will.”

 

There wasn’t any time to think, when his hand lashed out. Long fingers gripped onto Karen’s jaw and yanked her up. Still not in control, she felt herself being spun around and thrusted into the desk. Her bag was on the chair, where her gun was. Even though she was a tall woman, Billy was taller and in that moment, he held all the power.

 

Putting a finger in her face, the man warned, “Don’t scream. No one will come rescue you, but don’t. It’s annoying.”

 

Just to assure that the woman hadn’t any room to even attempt to struggle from his grip, Billy moved his knee to press in between her legs. Under his gaze, there was a familiar darkness in his stare. The kind where Karen could feel herself losing her breath; all she could see was Wesley. Charismatic and sadistic. And she was vulnerable in the wrong situation.

 

“I know this all maybe unexpected for you, but I trust you will withhold a certain amount of dignity,  _ Karen,”  _ Leaning in more, a sadistic smirk tugged at Billy’s lips as he cooed, “Is that what Frank likes about you?”

 

As if the world shifted, Karen’s eyebrows furrowed inwards, as she shook her head, “I don’t...what are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, Karen, this is...this is disappointing. I didn’t think you were going to play this poorly. I guess you need to learn the rules first.”

 

Before Karen could think, a sharp slap was delivered across her cheek. Rather than dwell on the attack, she took that moment to step on his foot hard, and sprinted as he winched back in pain. All she needed to do was get to her gun and she would be okay. She could get the upper hand and if need be...take this asshole out the way she did with Wesley.

 

Events rarely went the way we wanted them to. Karen realized that as her body was tackled to the ground, just before reaching her purse. Pinning her to the floor, Billy chuckled, “Feisty. I can see why Frankie boy likes you.”

 

“You’re going to fucking pay for this - what do you want? You want to, what? Want to use me as bait? Lure him in using me?” Karen spat, anger rising.

 

“Oh, no...no. I have no desire for that this afternoon. Although, I like the way you think, Miss Page. Instead, I have something  _ else  _ in mind.”

 

Unaware of his attentions, Karen struggled underneath the panther, attempting to wriggle out, to no avail. It was when his nose breathed in the scent of her hair that she could have sworn...no, she was sure, his groin was grinding against her backside, making her feel sick to her stomach.

 

Moving himself against the defenseless woman, Billy chuckled at the fruitless struggling while using his knees to spread her legs and push her skirt up, “You know, Miss Page, there would be a time where I would have legitimately tried to seduce you. I probably would have succeeded to. I’m quite good at that,” Leaning down to bite her eat, he growled, “But, I have no time for that right now.”

 

Karen shouted out, not caring who heard, since it was apparent they wouldn’t care either. It elicited something so sick from Billy. A laugh. A truly amused laugh. There was utter joy this sociopath was feeling by the control that he had over her and there was nothing more degrading for her in that moment, to hear herself moan once his fingers pushed against the cloth of her underwear.

 

“Having fun?”

 

“Fuck you.” Karen choked out, attempting to keep control over herself.

 

Smugly loosening his tie, Billy brushed the long blonde locks away fro her neck and ran his tongue up the long patch of skin, grinning wickedly, “Soon enough.”

 

The panties were easy enough to tug off, allowing the man to thrust two fingers into the wet hole. Where had this come from? Honestly, he had been expecting more of a struggle and certainly Karen looked more than frustrated by the whole thing. But, she was an incredibly interesting character. Just the way she looked as he worked his fingers in told him, this little  _ damsel in distress  _ was much more than the delicate flower everyone thought she was.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Billy asked again, moving back to rip his suit jacket off himself, tossing it away as he adjusted himself to roll her over, “You’re red in the face.”

 

“Just because I have a physical reaction doesn’t mean shit, asshole!”

 

Billy lifted his chin, a smirk on his face, as he reached down and roughly groped at her chest. It was invasive. Self-assured. As if he was owed her body. It made her sick, but as she closed her eyes, she could feel her being reacting. She was wet. That asshole knew it and she hadn’t the faintest idea why she wasn’t trying to struggle more.

 

Upon hearing the zipper of his pants being pulled down, Karen tried harder to buck him off. All it made him do was restrain her more. He was strong. So strong. He wrestled her firmly against the floor, grinning down at her, as his hand reached up under her blouse and bra, pinching roughing at her nipple. Twisting it, until she was crying with something akin to agony and the want for more.

 

“Frankie give it this hard to you, Karen?” Billy mocked, pushing her knees so they were up.

 

“Sick - sick bastard!”

 

“Sick bastard that you want.” And just then, he attacked her mouth with ferocity, as his hardened cock entered her.

 

Clenching up, Karen tried to stop it. She bucked her hips, twisted them, and even tried to bite at his lips. All attempts failed, as Billy pressed his body into hers, gaining him access to every inch that he wanted of her. With no room to even move, the woman was forced to endure the assault by the former Marine.

 

Seated inside, Billy let out a moan, while chuckling lightly, “You’re very tight - I’m honestly surprised by that. Mmm, now I almost feel bad.”

 

“Get off me!” She shouted.

 

“No.” Billy darkly glared down at her, gripping her jaw, as his hips thrusted harder into her. Now he wasn’t playing anymore. Karen could feel the shift in his personality, where he no longer looked like the refined, suave businessman that he so nicely presented himself as usually. No, now he looked like an unhinged man, who was determined to taint every inch of her.

 

And Karen found herself...moving with him. Once his hips pumped harder against her, he could feel her hips following his once they pulled away. Tilting his head, there was no need to even acknowledge it, as Billy cracked a sadistic smile and grabbed her face, to shove his mouth against her roughly. And this time, she kissed back.

 

Resting his elbow on the side of her head, Billy adjusted the angle of his hips to plunge deeper into the tight womanhood. Karen now was throwing her head back, allowing her shirt to be yanked off her skin and tossed aside. Pushing her bra up to let her boobs bounce out, the man leaned down to show them the proper attention they deserved.

 

“Billy!” Karen gasped, as his teeth grazed her pert nipples.

 

“Again.” Billy breathed, fucking her harder and harder until he was sure she was going to break.

 

Everything felt blurry. Her world felt like it was spinning and there was no controlling it. Where did the time and her sanity go? All she could feel was the piercing on his engorged length repeatedly hurting her and all she wanted was more. The pang of his tip hitting against her cervix shot a sensation that wrapped around her spine and threatened to undo her - not like that sounded like a bad thing at that moment.

 

Suddenly, Karen’s body was stiffening and vibrating at the same time. As orgasm shuddered throughout her body, Billy grunted audibly. The way her cunt was hugging tightly around his manhood made him press his forehead against her shoulder and pumping in and out until he was needing to rip his dick out of her so to not cum inside.

 

As Karen’s body cooled down, she slowly realized what at happened, and quickly hit at his chest, “Off! Off!”

 

Raking his fingers through his perfect hair, Billy caught his breath, and moved away so the woman could scramble out. As if remembering she needed to be ashamed of what had just happened. Heh - it had gone even better than he had planned it too. There hadn’t even been a need to create any permanent scarring.

 

“Want your underwear, Miss Page?” Billy lifted the panties from the ground, holding them up mockingly.

 

Mortified, Karen snatched them from the snake of a man and worked on pulling herself together as Billy so casually stood up to compose himself and go to pour himself some water. As she grasped her purse, the reporter snarled, “I should take this gun and fucking shoot you!”

 

Slowly turning, Billy couldn’t have looked more aloof and self-assured, “Go ahead.”

 

Nostrils flaring, Karen slung her purse over her shoulder and spat, “You make me sick.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll see you around, Miss Page.”

 

Turning around, Karen marched out of the room. She decided not to look at any of the people who were looking her way. She surmised they all heard what Billy was doing to her and decided to do nothing. In her mind, they were all roped under the same category as Mr. Russo. Evil. Her only saving grace? The phone in her pocketbook that was recording everything.


End file.
